<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leap before you Look by bellaP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813938">Leap before you Look</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaP/pseuds/bellaP'>bellaP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Hurt Dick Grayson, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Tim Drake, Tim Drake is Red Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaP/pseuds/bellaP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick just wanted to have the family together for the night, but an assassination attempt foils his plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Gala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do we all have to be here again? And don’t say family time.” Jason was attempting to tie the tie around his neck while his brothers were getting ready around him. </p><p>“Because Jason, we have to keep up appearances. And you know, family time!”  Dick sent Jason a smirk while Jason just glared back. </p><p>When Dick was little he didn’t really like Galas. He was always good at putting on a show for Bruce’s guests, but he hated the cheek pinching that came with it. He also hated the act Bruce put on for all his “friends”. But now, Galas weren’t so bad. It brought the family together and forced them to spend time with each other. This usually meant that his brothers were in a bad mood, but he’ll take what he can get. </p><p>“You know, Diana, Clark and Oliver are going to be here tonight and they love to mock Bruce, so it won’t be that bad.” Dick finished with his own tie before looking at himself once more in the mirror. </p><p>“Yeah well I have work to do, so this is really just a big waste of time.”</p><p>“I agree with Drake. There are more productive ways we could be using our time.” Damian scowled as he watched Dick make faces in the mirror. </p><p>“This is a good use of time lil’D. Family time!” Dick said with a big smile which earned him an elbow jab from Damian. </p><p>“I just hope this ends sooner rather than later. I hate hearing Bruce speak on that stupid podium.” </p><p>“Agreed.” Tim said smoothing back his hair before turning to leave. </p><p>_______________</p><p>Tim, Jason and Damian were standing in a quiet corner of the ballroom after successfully avoiding much confrontation. They watched as Dick walked about chatting with anyone and everyone he could. </p><p>“I don’t know how Goldie does it.” Jason was shaking his head watching as his brother laughed at a story someone was telling him. </p><p>“Dick’s always been a people person.” Tim looked down at his phone to see a text from Steph. </p><p>Steph- Why the long face? Mr. Grumpypants’ tie too tight?</p><p>Tim smiled looking up to see Steph and Cass walk towards them.<br/>
“To quote the great and powerful Bruce Wayne. Disperse! He doesn’t want to see you guys standing in the corner all night.” </p><p>“Yeah yeah whatever the boss says.” Jason waved Steph off before turning to find someone hopefully not boring to talk to. </p><p>“You too Dami, go make some new friends.” Steph ruffled Damian’s hair which he immediately took to fixing before scowling and walking away. </p><p>Jason had found himself being smothered by a -probably too drunk for a public charity event- woman until he felt a tug on his arm and looked up to see Dick. </p><p>“Jason there’s someone I want you to meet!” </p><p>“Wow my knight in shining armor.” Jason muttered under his breath. Dick had always been the best at reading people and situations. He could probably have smelled Jason’s discomfort from across the room. </p><p>“Who am I meeting?” Jason questioned while letting himself get dragged off by Dick. </p><p>“What? Oh. I have no idea. No one? That lady was just all over you.” </p><p>They were over by the food table now and Dick handed Jason a glass of champagne.</p><p>“Figured you didn’t really wanna be there.” </p><p>“Figured right. Fuckin lady was drunk as hell.” </p><p>Just then Damian walked over to Dick and Jason with Tim right behind him. </p><p>“Father wants us to make our way to the stage now for his big speech.” </p><p>This was also a regular occurance. Dick can’t even count how many times he had sat next to Bruce while Bruce made long speeches that somehow kept his audience captivated. </p><p>They made their way to the stage and sat down in the chairs that had been set up for them. </p><p>“And now, Bruce Wayne.” Bruce stood stoically before the podium before beginning his speech. </p><p>“First, I’d like to thank the people here tonight who made this event possible-” Dick effectively began blocking out Bruce’s speech, eyes surfing the audience. He locked eyes with Diana who winked at him and made a point to give a big silent yawn. Dick smirked and looked over at is brothers’ who he assumed were all doing the same thing Dick was. Blocking out Bruce. They were all pretty good at that. </p><p>Bruce said something that made the audience laugh and Dick looked over to see Bruce’s face. He was however, surprised to see a little red dot trailing its way up Bruce’s tie and towards his head. </p><p>Dick’s mind put two and two together and before he knew it he was leaping through the air and tackling Bruce to the ground. </p><p>The gunshot echoed through the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Bullet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick really just wanted to spend time with his family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nonononononono </p><p>Dick was looking at the blood all over his hands. </p><p>I didn’t jump soon enough, I didn’t save him, he's dead.  </p><p>Someone screamed and chaos ensued throughout the ballroom as everyone ran to the exits. </p><p>Dick tried to sit up, but felt a blinding pain through his chest. That was weird. </p><p>“Bruce- s-shot. Head.” Dick muttered out when he saw Bruce’s face hovering over him. </p><p>“Someone call an ambulance!” Bruce barked out while his hands were putting pressure on Dick’s chest. </p><p>Oh. Dick had been shot. </p><p>Bruce was okay. </p><p>Another gunshot echoed through the room shattering a glass somewhere behind them. </p><p>“Mr. Wayne we have to get you out of here, the shooter is still active.” </p><p>“I’m not leaving him.” </p><p>“Move big guy. When Dick wakes up and finds out you died he’s gonna be pissed. You can meet us at the hospital.” Jason shoved Bruce out of the way and took his place in applying pressure to his wound. </p><p>This would be ironic. Dick thought while he tried to make sense of what was going on around him. To die like this. He always thought he would die in uniform. They all assumed they would. Their night jobs were far more dangerous than their day ones. And to die like this? At a gala? </p><p>“Goldie I need you to open your eyes now.” Jason didn’t want to watch Dick bleed out in front of him. In front of Tim and Damian. Not like this. “Fucking open them Dickie.”</p><p>Dick felt the pressure in his chest increase and he let out a small groan. His eyes shot open at the increase in pain and he could see Jason’s face where Bruce’s had been. He felt another pair of hands on his head brushing back his hair. </p><p>“Alright Dick, good. Ambulance is on its way, we’re gonna get you out of here.” Tim. That was Tim. Tim had never been particularly good at comforting others, but he had learned a few tricks from all the time he spent with Dick. Dick loved watching Tim begin to open up to people more and more. Living with Bruce is hard and complicated. Emotions often seemed to be frowned upon. </p><p>“S’everyone safe?” Dick muttered out trying to look to his sides to see where everyone was. </p><p>“Yes Grayson. You are the only one who seems to be in need of medical attention. The assassin most likely left the scene upon Father’s departure.” </p><p>Dick was glad to hear Damian’s voice. All his brother’s were accounted for and now all he could do was wait. Well that, and try not to die. </p><p>“Where the fuck is this ambulance?” Jason was talking to someone, but Dick couldn’t quite make out who. </p><p>“Thi-nk we ‘an have movie nn-ight laer? Family t-time too s-short.” Dick somehow managed a small smile looking up at his brothers. He was slurring his words which was a bad sign. He was fading fast. Where was this ambulance anyway? </p><p>“Of course that’s what you’re thinking about now. If you don’t die, we can watch your stupid movie.” Damian flinched at Jason’s comment, but Dick knew Jason was just worried. This was his weird way of showing it. </p><p>“Ambulance is here, they’ll be inside any second now.” </p><p>Tim sighed in relief, fingers still absent mindedly combing through his brothers’ hair. Jason’s arms were getting tired, but he was relieved to know help was almost here. </p><p>Just then a sudden shock of pain fired through Dick’s chest. He was struggling to catch his breath and began sputtering out coughs.<br/>
“Dickie you’re gonna be fine the ambulance is here and-” A red, warm substance made it’s way up Dick’s throat and into his mouth. Blood started pooling from his lips and Jason watched as Dick’s eyes fluttered not once, but twice before falling to the back of his head. Jason just applied more pressure. </p><p>“Shit shit shit shit. Where the fuck are these damn EMT’s?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone who is reading! Hopefully chapter 3 will be up soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim, Jason and Damian wait to hear news about Dick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick ended up crashing twice on the table. </p><p>Mysteriously Bruce Wayne never showed up to the hospital, but there were a bunch of dark haired boys hovering around Dick's room. </p><p>Jason was angry to say the least. Bruce wasn’t here and Dick had been shot. Taking a bullet that was meant for Bruce. </p><p>Damian sat on the ground with his head in his hands, and Tim had an arm on his shoulder. Damian had managed to keep it together for a long time while his brother was bleeding out in front of him, but when he heard the first flatline coming from Dick’s hospital room he broke down. Tim and Jason hadn't known what to do, so they ended up on the floor. </p><p>"If Dick dies like this. I'll kill him." </p><p>Jason was pacing back and forth outside the hospital room. He had really let the EMT's hear it when they had finally arrived, cursing up a storm. He had been full of anger since the start of the Gala and all the events that took place after just fueled him even more. Jason turned to face Tim and Damian, fully prepared to keep yelling when he saw tears streaming down Tim's face. </p><p>"Whoa whoa, I didn't mean it. I'm sure he'll be fine." Jason, immediately panicked and sat down next to both crying brothers. </p><p>"It's just. I always forget that other bad things can happen... outside of our nightlife. And it's like," Tim took a shuddering breath. "Dick just always has the biggest hero complex. Hell, his day job is being a police officer. He always has to be saving someone. And he forgets that we need him. We need him here.” Alive. </p><p>Jason had been feeling anger all day, but he had also been feeling something else. Something he didn’t like naming. He felt this way when someone got hurt usually. Guilt. After today’s disaster he had felt it nonstop and he didn’t know why. Until now. They all took Dick for granted. Sure, he wasn’t the most perfect guy. Dick could get angry and when he did it was scary. He could not talk to anyone for weeks. He had kept secrets in order to protect his family. Despite all that, there were also all the times he had been there for Jason, Bruce and Tim, hell he practically raised Damian. He was always so optimistic. Always trying to put others before himself, or put a smile on someone’s face. He had the most friends out of all of them. He was a people person. And they would always blow him off. All his movie nights, his invitations to hang out, anything. And Tim was right. If Dick died, right here right now, they would never even get the chance to do any of those things. </p><p>“I know Timmy, but he’ll be fine. He’ll push through this and then we can have that movie night.” Jason really hoped he was right, because he wouldn’t know what to do if he wasn’t. </p><p>“Todd you hate movie nights.” Damian lifted his head a little bit, seeming a little more at ease with Jason’s assurance. </p><p>“So do you Damian.” Jason pointed out. </p><p>The times Dick did manage to get the family to spend time together Damian always complained and didn’t want to engage in such “childish activities” and Jason would usually mutter complaints throughout the entire movie. Tim always seemed to be working, so even when he was watching a movie his mind seemed to be elsewhere. </p><p>“I think,” Damian sniffled, “I could learn to… enjoy movies.” If it meant Dick were here. </p><p>“Yeah, me too kid.” Jason was sure of that. If Dick makes it out he’d watch movies until his head exploded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Part of this is inspired by another fic I read where Dick takes a bullet at a Gala. I feel like he's always trying to save someone. Anyway, let me know what you think and there's more to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dick wakes up and Bruce isn't there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had felt like years waiting in that hallway. Bruce never showed up. Tim had called Oracle who explained that Bruce had gone after the assassin and didn't know when he'd be back. </p><p>That much was typical. Bruce's way of caring was going after the person who had caused someone harm. Which Dick would understand. Dick always understood when he woke up and looked around the room and Bruce wasn't there. That was where Bruce and Dick differed. Dick showing he cared was waiting for hours by someone's bedside. The criminal could wait, his family and friends couldn't. He knows how lonely it felt to wake up to an empty room. How scary it was as a kid. </p><p>"He's not awake yet, but he's stable. You can go in and see him." The nurse nodded towards Jason and they all got up and burst into the room. </p><p>Dick was looking worse for wear to say the least. His face was as pale as the pillow he was laying on and his chest was wrapped up tightly in gauze. He had an IV in his arm and the heart monitor had a slow, but steady beat.<br/>
Jason walked over and sat in one of the chairs on Dick’s side and Damian and Tim followed. For a while they just sat in silence listening to the heart monitor. None of them thought they could handle what would happen if it stopped again. It was enough just to hear the steady beats for a while. </p><p>Jason doesn’t know how long they sat there in silence. A nurse had come in and out a few times, checking on Dick, but she hadn’t said a word to any of them. Tim had taken out his phone at some point, most likely completing some kind of work or updating Steph and Cass. Damian was just staring at Dick’s feet, and Jason was shaking his leg ever so slightly. </p><p>Finally, finally. They heard a mutter from Dick’s bed. </p><p>Jason shot his head up to look at his brother. </p><p>“What’s that goldie?” Jason had concern all over his face that he didn’t even try to hide this time. </p><p>“I said. It’s like a party here. Where are the balloons?” Dick gave Jason a tired smirk and Jason sighed with relief sinking back into his chair, but leaning forward on Dick’s bed. </p><p>“We’re sick of this martyr shit Dick. You almost died. You did die.” </p><p>Dick just scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion. He was too tired to try and understand everything Jason was throwing at him.</p><p>“Your heart stopped twice Dick. They-we, almost lost you.” Tim hesitantly reached  his hand towards Dick’s and Dick’s hand twitched a few times before grabbing Tim’s. </p><p>“Yes Richard it was rather idiodic of you to almost die twice. Once, maybe we could understand.” Damian’s serious face got a laugh out of Dick which ended up shooting blinding pain up his chest. The heart monitor starting going crazy and Damian took a startled step backwards. </p><p>“M’fine, m’fine. Was worth it.” </p><p>The heart monitor started to settle back down after a few minutes of silence. </p><p>It always amazed Jason how no matter the circumstances, Dick was always the one to keep them calm and assured. He was a safe place. He was lying here dying, and he was calming them down. </p><p>Dick blinked a few times and looked around the room again. </p><p>“Bruce?” Dick questioned, still blinking and trying to focus on Jason’s face. </p><p>They must have given him a lot of drugs, he seemed to be in and out. </p><p>It was Tim who spoke up. </p><p>“Not here. Went after the assassin.” Tim said it as bluntly as he could. </p><p>Dick closed his eyes and then opened them again looking at all his brothers. Damian moved from where he was standing to sit at the end of Dick’s bed, his hand on Dick’s leg.</p><p>“But, y-you are.” Dick rasped out. Looking at each of his brothers.</p><p>“What? We’re what Goldie?” Jason had, at some point, grabbed Dick’s other hand. His pale, cold, hand, and squeezed it to prompt Dick to continue. </p><p>“Here.” Dick sighed and closed his eyes again sinking deep into his pillow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Probably writing at least one more chapter, maybe 2? Let me know how you like it and thanks so much everyone for your positive comments! Also if anyone wants to leave a prompt I'd be willing to write a short story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick woke up again two hours later to find his brothers still in the same room. Jason and Tim were asleep in their chairs and Damian was curled up at the end of the cot.</p><p>Dick went to move his arm to grab the glass of water next to his bed when his chest flared up again, sending the machines wild. Dick closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing. When he opened them again all three of his brothers were awake. </p><p>“That was stupid Dickhead.” Jason said, grabbing the glass from the table and held it up to Dicks’ mouth. </p><p>“Sorry. Was trying not to wake you guys.” Dick said after he took a few grateful sips. </p><p>“Well how about you just try not to injure yourself more yeah?” Jason set the glass back down and looked up at Dick. </p><p>“Yeah yeah.” Dick swatted his hand at Jason’s and set his head back on the pillow staring up at the ceiling. </p><p>“So, uh. Think we can get out of here soon?” Dick asked after a few moments of silence.  </p><p>Dick had never been one to sit still, bullet wound to his chest or not. He had to always be moving. And he hated hospitals. Hospitals and med bays reminded him too much of bad memories. Waiting for Bruce or one of his brother’s to recover. Or waiting by Barbara’s bedside for days. </p><p>“Dick, you were just shot. In the chest.” Tim took out his phone again and didn’t even bother to look at Dick while he flipped through his messages. </p><p>“Yeah but like, it’s boring here.” Jason laughed at that.</p><p>“No shit, it’s a hospital.” </p><p>Dick just smirked and continued staring at a particularly interesting spot on the ceiling. He wanted nothing more than to go home. Wherever that was. Home seemed to change everyday for Dick, but he didn’t mind that. He had his friends at Titans tower, the manor and his own apartment in Blüdhaven. Basically he wanted to be anywhere but here. </p><p>“Maybe we can pull a few strings.” Tim said looking over at Dick.</p><p>Dick just nodded and closed his eyes again. He wasn’t really tired anymore, but he just needed to think. His limbs felt numb and he felt like he had been lying here for days. He could barely move without shooting pain through his body and the slightest movement triggered that. For a second he wished he was alone. He wished no one had come to the hospital and he was just recovering by himself. He felt bad bringing his brothers’ into this. That thought left his mind almost as soon as it had entered. He was grateful for his family and glad they cared enough to be there for him. </p><p>“-ed for at least 3 days.” Dick opened his eyes looking around the room again. </p><p>“You with us? Tim said Alfred can take us back to the manor, but you gotta stay in your bed for at least 3 days. Alfie doesn’t like the idea of this at all so be grateful.” Jason said standing up and stretching. </p><p>20 minutes later Alfred showed up. </p><p>“Master Dick, we’re going home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still a little more to come hehe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick had been laying in his bed for hours now since they had gotten back. Damian had walked back and forth outside his room a few times before Dick had convinced him that he wasn’t planning on dying anymore that night, which settled Damian down a little. Jason and Tim had come in after patrol to update him. Apparently, this assassin had been hired by some new guy who had just hit Gotham. Though, after his encounter with the ‘Batman’, he wouldn’t be returning anytime soon.</p><p>Dick had been in and out of consciousness when the turning of his door handle awakened him. He turned his head to see Bruce quietly closing the door behind him and walking over to Dick’s bedside.</p><p>“Sorry if I woke you up.” Bruce said as he sat down in the chair angled towards Dick’s bed.</p><p>“All good. I have plenty of time to sleep. Alfie’s making me stay here for a while.” Dick said, looking up at Bruce.</p><p>In truth, Dick was exhausted. Any movement sent blinding pain up his chest, and it was hard for him to breathe. Any time Dick was on heavy painkillers his nightmares always seemed to be worse, but staring at the ceiling for hours was not fun either. Hence, his sporadic sleep schedule.</p><p>“You should listen to Alfred.” Bruce said, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in his seat. Dick could tell he seemed uncomfortable, but he couldn’t figure out why. If Dick hadn’t been this tired, he thinks he would have been able to figure out the reason for Bruce’s discomfort, but right now his eyes were trained on Bruce’s watch. He was watching the little hand move with every second, wondering how long it had been since he got back to the manor.</p><p>He wondered if he should call Barbara, or if she was planning on stopping by. He would want to be awake to see Barbara. They hadn’t been able to truly see each other for a long time, since both of their schedules never seemed to line up. Dick hated it, but sometimes injuries brought people together. He was brought out of his head when Bruce squeezed his hand.</p><p>“Dick? You with me?” Bruce sounded concerned. Something he would only do behind closed doors. Maybe that was part of why he didn’t show up to the hospital, he wouldn’t be able to act like this in front of others. Dick hadn’t realized he had zoned out again until Bruce was flashing a light in his eyes.</p><p>“Ow- m’here. “I’m fine, I’m fine.” Dick said, weakly bringing up his hand to swat Bruce’s away.</p><p>“You had been staring at nothing for 5 minutes, Dick.” Bruce sat back down, but picked up Dick’s hand again.</p><p>5 minutes. In Dick's mind it had felt like seconds.</p><p>“My bad. Painkillers and all.” Dick gave Bruce a small smile, willing his eyes to stay open and his mind to stay focused.</p><p>“You should get some rest.” Bruce said, noting the bags under Dick’s eyes and the small beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Dick’s eyes began to flutter open and closed, but he was trying to listen as Bruce cleared his throat.</p><p>“But before I leave I wanted to apologize.”</p><p>Dick’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he felt a little more awake than he had a second ago. Bruce rarely acknowledges his emotions, so Dick wanted to be coherent for this.</p><p>“Jason brought to my attention that maybe it wasn’t the best that I wasn’t at the hospital when you woke up.” Bruce looked at Dick and Dick could read the tension on his face. Dick, however, let out a small laugh at the mental image of Jason screaming at Bruce in the cave.</p><p>Bruce’s face turned a little more to confusion as Dick spoke up.</p><p>“You should really listen to Jason more.” Dick said with a smirk as some of the tension left Bruce’s face.</p><p>“Never thought I would agree with that statement, but you’re right.” Bruce said with a smirk of his own.</p><p>A loud ‘hey!’ from Jason was heard in the hallway before the door swung open.</p><p>“You guys talkin’ shit?” Jason’s voice was aggressive but his face betrayed him as he grinned from ear to ear. Jason walked right over to Dick’s bed and plopped down, getting under the blankets.</p><p>“Get some rest.” Bruce said, brushing Dick’s hair away from his forehead. As Bruce walked out, Tim and Damian came in, each holding blankets of their own.</p><p>Tim tiptoed over to the side Jason wasn’t occupying and stood awkwardly for a second before Dick reached out his hand and grabbed Tim’s arm pulling him onto the bed. Tim gently untangled himself from Dick’s IV, as Damian laid down next to him.</p><p>Tim then revealed the laptop he had snuck in under his blanket and placed it on his lap opening it up. Dick was about to start lecturing him on the importance of sleep and not work, when he saw Tim open up Netflix and begin scrolling through the movies.</p><p>“Into the spiderverse?” Tim asked as his mouse hovered over the icon. He got two yeses and a sigh from Damian, so he started the movie.</p><p>“So this boy got bit by a spider and now all of a sudden he can shoot webs.” Damian had been critiquing the movie the entire time. “Seems absurd.”</p><p>“He didn’t just get bit by a spider, he got bit by a <em>radioactive</em> spider.” Tim said, earning a glare from Damian.</p><p>Dick had been trying to focus on the movie, he really had, but he was losing his battle with sleep. As long as he had his brothers by his side, he knew everything would be okay.</p><p>__________</p><p>Dick woke up in the middle of the night with a bit of a jolt, forgetting about his injury as pain flared through his chest. He began doing the breathing technique they had all been taught as Robin to try and help with the pain, when he heard a voice from his side.</p><p>“They were really worried about you, you know.” Jason said from where he was laying next to Dick. Tim and Damian snored softly on Dick’s other side.</p><p>“I know.” Dick met Jason’s eyes and sighed. He knows what they felt like. It’s the same way he felt when Jason died, or when Damian died, or when they thought Tim was dead.</p><p>“Didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p>“You didn’t scare me. I said Tim and Damian were scared, remember? I was just glad they weren’t trying to kill each other.” Jason shifted in the bed and let out a small sigh.</p><p>“I’ll try not to die again.” Dick said as he grabbed Jason’s hand and squeezed it. Dick closed his eyes and just as he was about to fall asleep he heard Jason mutter.</p><p>“Good, cause you scared the fucking shit outta me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this took so long, I usually get inspiration for a story and then forget about it for a while!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>